


Far From Home

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Training in Russia had been one thing; training in America was another.





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'sacrifice'

It had been one thing to go to Russia. Otabek spoke the language, and the time difference wasn't that big, and compared to some places he had competed, it had almost seemed close to home.  
  
America was a different story. He struggled with English, with little things like the fine details of how cafés worked, with his host family always asking if he was okay because he was quiet and didn't smile all the time. Calling home became a logistical difficulty.  
  
But his coach and rink were good, and he improved every day. For Kazakhstan, he told himself. For myself.


End file.
